


Neal Caffrey one shot

by smviolinfan95



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smviolinfan95/pseuds/smviolinfan95
Summary: Fresh from MI5 headquarters in the UK, Karen has been assigned to take down a diamond thief in New York. She's been told to work with the FBI's White Collar division. What she doesn't expect is someone stealing her heart... by a former thief, no less.





	Neal Caffrey one shot

_"Here we are,"_  I thought,  _"FBI, White Collar Division. How can a building be so intimidating? Ugh, I just hope Elizabeth is here. I don't know what I'll do without her..."_

I went through the doors of the large building, and I was in awe. The lobby was huge, and quite breathtaking. On the floor was the FBI insignia, so I was confused when I saw people walking all over it. Before I could think on it much more, a pair of arms wrapped around me, startling me a bit.

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite cousin. How are you, Karen?"

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm fine, Elizabeth. If there wasn't a diamond thief out there, I would be much happier... and please don't startle me like that."

"Right, sorry. Well, follow me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the team."

"Sounds like a plan, lead the way." I followed her through the lobby, and we took an elevator from the main entrance to offices up a few floors. I followed her to a conference room, where there were a couple people sitting around a rectangular table.

"Hey, Mrs. Suit. We were wondering when you'd come back. Who's that with you?"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at me. My mouth went dry in an instant, and my heart was beating faster than usual.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Karen Frost. She's from MI5, and now she's here to help us catch the diamond thief."

I waved nervously, giving a shy smile. "Hello..."

I looked around and saw my cousin's husband, Peter. Then I noticed the man next to him. He had a look that screamed "lady killer." He got up and came over to me, giving me such a charming smile, that I was certain that had lured unsuspecting women to their doom. He took my hand in his, almost staring into my soul with those beautiful blue eyes, as electricity flowed from his palm into mine.

"Hello, Karen. I'm Caffrey. Neal Caffrey."

I smiled, trying so hard to be professional. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Neal... or should I call you 'Mr. Bond'?"

"Why don't you just call me? I'm sure that would be much easier."

"Well, I would need your number for that, now wouldn't I?"

He gave me his card, along with a sly smile. I felt the electricity again when my finger brushed against his, and that time, he could feel it, too. "I hope we can work very closely, Karen."

"To capture the diamond thief, right?"

"If that's what we're talking about, then yeah. Sure."

A light blush crept up my face, and I smiled. Then Peter got up and pushed Neal out of the way. "Welcome to New York, Karen. I hope you had a good flight."

"I did, thank you. It's good to see you."

"Likewise. Listen, I'm sorry for Neal's behavior."

"Oh, it's quite all right. I don't mind it." Everyone sat back down at the table, looking back up at me. "So, what's the plan?" Silence filled the room. "You  _have_  come up with a plan, right?"

Peter stood back up, and came over to me. "Not... not necessarily, but that's where you come in. We need your help coming up with a plan to catch him."

A few hours later, combined with a couple cups of tea, Neal's constant flirting, and a massive headache later, a plan was finally created. A nearby museum was opening a new exhibit, the Tiffany Yellow Diamond, one of the largest yellow diamonds ever discovered. We were going to have agents in the building, disguised as mere security guards, and we would have access to security cameras. When the thief would make a move, we'd have him in a heartbeat.

Later that night, after we had put everything together for the plan, Neal dropped me off at my hotel and escorted me to my room. "Are you sure you can't stay? I know we could really use your help after we catch the guy."

"I'm sure, Neal. I have work to do back home. I've made a life for myself."

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

I smiled up at him, seeing the true man behind the charade. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious, that's all. You're in such a rush to get home, I just thought that-"

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"No reason, indeed. Yes, Neal. I'd love to go out with you."

His smile grew, the excitement visible in his eyes. "Great! Um, I'll see you tomorrow, Karen. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I went into my room and watched him go down the hall, smiling as he punched the air.

The following night, Neal, Peter, a Mozzie fellow, a man watching the cameras, and I were all in a van outside the museum, about a block away. As I looked at the screens, I felt a hand rest on mine, a familiar electric shock travel through my skin.

"Yes, Neal?"

"Whoa, how did you know it was me? You didn't even look at me."

"I could sense it was you. What is it?"

"I'm glad you came to New York. I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'm glad too, Neal... There's movement in the main room. Is anyone in there?"

The man watching the cameras put out a general call. Everyone said no, but they were on their way. The men were able to get to the room just in time; the thief had the diamond in hand, and was trying to escape. They caught him, they finally caught him.

Everyone in the van started to cheer, happy about the victory, then Neal kissed me without any warning. My eyes were wide as the shock took over, but quickly, my body calmed, and I kissed him back. My hands caressed his face, my thumb gently brushing against his skin. He pulled away a little, and he looked endearingly into my eyes. "Karen, I-"

Before he could finished, I pulled him close and pressed my lips to his in a passionate kiss once again, my heart jumping for joy when he kissed me back. We were interrupted by a wolf whistle from Mozzie, and Peter cleared his throat. Neal pulled away once again, smiling down at me. I looked into his beautiful eyes, and they were sparkling more than I ever thought possible.

"Neal, are we still going on that date you wanted?"

"Of course we are," he chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good, and remember that if you don't show, I'll get MI5 on your ass."


End file.
